charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Lady Jasmine
Dragon Lady Jasmine is is the secondary villain in 2007 action horror film Rush Hour 3. She is played by a Japanese actress Youki Kudoh. Character biography Dragon Lady Jasmine is an assassin that was secretly working for Kenji, the Japanese foster brother of Chief Inspector Lee and the film's main villain. Jasmine meets Lee in a bar and takes him back to her room, where she promptly attempts to kill/assassinate him. A fight to the death ensues and Lee manages to escape with his partner, Detective James Carter, leaving Jasmine behind. However, she appears again at the climax of the film at the top of the Eiffel Tower. As Carter goes to rescue the tied-up Soo-Yung, Jasmine appears behind them and attempts to drop Soo-Yung from the edge of the tower. Carter grabs the rope in order to prevent her from falling to her death and swings back towards Jasmine, where Soo-Yung manages to high kick her into one of the tower's rotating crank wheels. Screaming in terror, Jasmine is crushed to death (off-screen) and sliced in half by the wheel like an apple pies as a horrified Carter looks on. Personality Dragon Lady Jasmine is shown to be cold, malicious, heartless, wicked, ruthless, merciless, cruel, and sadistic by taking pleasure in physically and emotionally tormenting anyone or anybody else that she seems to view as "maggots". Most importantly, she is known for being sociopath because she doesn't even cares when innocent people gets injured. Trivia *She was another assassin/serial killer that secretly worked for Kenji's organization. She had a bunch of sharp instruments/weapons, including a hunting knives/daggers. *The film/movie director had to cut her death because it was extremely gruesome for younger audiences. *She also had show some deadly, dangerous, and lethal moves while attacking and assaulting Lee in the gentleman's club. She does a side high kick to his waist while struggling with him and does a kick to his groin while trying to strangle him to death, but to no succeeds after Lee escaped with the help of his partner James Carter. *Jasmine apparently knows that Lee and Carter were cops trying to find out who Shy-Shen is. Kenji hired her as his trained assassin/serial killer in order to make sure that both Lee and Carter do not find out what Shy-Shen is before they do. *Of all characters, however, her name "Jasmine" was not mentioned by any of the characters in the film, revealing that there's no other characters named Jasmine at all. *She was the second and last female antagonist to die near the end of the film while Hu Li being the first. Category:Complete monster Category:Completely Monstrous Villains Category:Liars Category:Live Action Characters Category:Female Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased Villains Category:Rapist Category:Stranglers Category:Villainesses Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Knifemen Category:Warriors Category:Assassin Category:Murderer Category:Killers Category:Murderers Category:Murder victims Category:Serial Killer Category:Movie Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Henchmen Category:Criminals Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Traitors Category:Betrayed characters Category:Neutral Evil characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Brutes Category:Scapegoats Category:Sociopaths Category:Social Darwinists Category:Destroyers Category:Torturers Category:Bullies Category:Trap Masters Category:Chaotic Evil characters Category:Chaotic evil Category:Failure-Intolerant characters Category:Fighters Category:Wrathful characters Category:Big Bad Category:Knights of Cerebus Category:Terrorist Category:Child Murderer Category:Child Abusers Category:Child-Abusers Category:Lawful Evil characters Category:Egomaniacs Category:Martial artist Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be evil at first Category:Sadomasochists Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Secondary characters Category:Supporting antagonists Category:Femme Fatale Category:Misanthropes Category:Xenophobes Category:Scapegoat Category:Martial Artists Category:Film characters Category:Complete Monsters Category:Complete Monster Category:Horror characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Demons Category:Demon Category:Monster Category:Alien Category:Undead characters Category:Undead Characters Category:Emotionless characters Category:Zombies Category:Blackmailers Category:Serial Killers Category:Trap Master Category:Self-Reproachful characters Category:Rapists Category:Traitor